1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor substrate and a stackable semiconductor package and a fabrication method thereof, and in particular to an improved ball grid array (BGA) semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the construction of a conventional BGA semiconductor package. As shown therein, there is provided a substrate main body 11. A plurality of patterned conductive wires (not shown) are formed within the substrate main body 11. A semiconductor chip 13 having a plurality of chip pads (not shown) is attached on the upper surface of the substrate main body 11 using an adhesive 15. The chip pads are electrically connected with the conductive wires by a plurality of metal wires 17. A molding portion 18 is provided, where a predetermined portion of the substrate main body 18 is molded to molding portion 18 by an epoxy molding compound for encapsulating the semiconductor chip 13 and the metal wire 17. In addition, a plurality of solder balls 19 are attached on the lower surface of the substrate 11 for connecting with the conductive wires formed within the substrate 11. In the conventional BGA semiconductor package, it is impossible to stack the semiconductor chips due to the structural characteristic. Therefore, it is impossible to form a highly-integrated memory module in a limited area.